The Origins of Justice (DISCONTINUED)
by Camperor
Summary: What would happen if Gregory Edgeworth just met up with Jove Justice alongside Thalassa Gramarye? Find out in this small series of Jove and Gregory!
1. Nighttime Bar Meeting

_November 14th, 2000_

It was a cold night outside, Gregory Edgeworth was getting tired of taking on a very long case alongside his partner Raymond Shields. Gregory wore his attire normally like he did during his investigations as well as his trials, whereas Raymond wore a normal journalist attire like what the eighteen-year-old would always wear. With the brink of a snowstorm coming, the two individuals decided to stop in at a local bar for Gregory to get his drink and Raymond to grab himself a cup of water.

"Gee Mr. Edgeworth, the weathermen said that the temperatures are about to be below freezing over here!" Raymond called to him. "How's about we stop at this bar for a while, grab ourselves some drinks?" Gregory sighed, seeing Raymond in his late-teens was not a good sign for him to drink a cup of alcohol.

"Now Raymond, you're far too young to drink alcohol at your age." Gregory said casually like usual. "You should consider drinking water or tea, instead. It'll certainly keep you warm by the time we get back to the office."

Raymond sighed and shrugged both of his arms in disappointment. "Aw, you always never let me do stuff like what others tend to do these days." Both Gregory and Raymond walked into the bar, Gregory began to think about what Raymonds dreams were, as a matter of fact. _"For an assistant of mine, you should grow older if you want to drink like me, Ray."_

Gregory and Raymond head towards the bar table and sat down on the stools. The whole place was looked more like an old-fashioned bar from New York, if not for a thirteen-year-old that sat alongside a twelve-year-old. After Gregory and Raymond took their orders, they went towards the two to tell them that they're far too young to be in a bar like this.

 _"Those two are WAY too young to be in a place like this."_ Gregory thought.

"Excuse me, you two. But aren't you two young to hang around in a local bar?" Gregory said to them in a clear voice. "The age states that you need to be at least eighteen or older to be in here, you know?" The young couple looked at Gregory and one of them smiled. The one on the right was a boy that had a brown-yellow shirt with red pants and brown shoes, had brown straight hair, and brown eyes. The other was a girl wearing a white dress, white slippers, brown eyes, and had short brown hair with small pigtails on both sides.

"Aw, that's alright." The boy said, he had a pleasant, but a booming voice that was heard out of him. "The bar owner said that my voice had song into it, so I was hired to entertain the people at this joint alongside my girlfriend Thalassa. Anyways, the names Jove! Jove Justice! But you can just call me JJ if that's what you like. It's nice to meet you, mister..."

Gregory took off his hat and bowed politely. "Gregory. Gregory Edgeworth. I am a defense attorney at Edgeworth Law Offices, Mr. Justice." Jove was eyes widened as he realized that he was speaking to a defense attorney. Gregory then put his hat back.

"A defense attorney, sweet! I've been hearing about that career for my whole musician life, man!" Jove said in amazement. "Hey, I've come up with this song that I inspired from Jeffrey Master's famous show, Piece of Cake!"

Raymond went up to the three in curiosity, he was writing and eating paper as he continued to talk with Jove. "Whoa, Piece of Cake?" Raymond's eyes brightened up in joy. "Say, isn't that my favorite show where Jeffrey Master makes desserts throughout the song he makes!?"

"Yes, indeed. It's my boyfriend's favorite show, after all." Thalassa giggled, Jove blushed harder.

 _"These two really love to hang out with each other, now that I think of it..."_ Gregory thought, he then spoke up. "Mr. Justice, how do you come up with such talent over the music industry?"

"Well... I usually travel nomadically with my wife alongside my guitar 'Betsey'." Jove said as he placed a finger on his forehead as he thought, he looked up and spoke in a normal manner. "I usual go to places around the world to entertain the nobles and that's what's keeps me from continuing my career as a musician."

"Ah, I see." Gregory said, he then thinks to himself. _"Now that he mentions it, he IS named after the god of sky and thunder that keeps his voice booming."_

"I see how you two love to hang around with each other..." Raymond noticed Thalassa giggled, even more, she spoke up. "Of course, I left a group known as the Troupe Gramarye in order see him more." She said, her voice getting higher. "Oh, he is SO handsome, I could just scream!"

"Honey, calm down." Jove calmed her, he looked back at Gregory. "Mister Edgeworth, since you and your partner are so curious about out musical talent, how's about you stop by at the local bar someday and see me perform?"

"I'd be honored to come over soon, Mr. Justice." Gregory took off his hat in agreement and placed it back on, he noticed the snow storm was beginning to die down. "Ah, it looks to me like the storms about to settle down, I'm afraid. Mr. Justice, please take my card if you're in serious need of legal help." Jove nodded, he picked up Gregory's card and placed it into his pocket.

"Take care, you two! Ha Ha!" Jove laughed as he got a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend Thalassa. Raymond couldn't stand looking at that cute couple as he walked outside the bar with Gregory Edgeworth.

"Say, Gregory! I really, really, really can't wait to see more of those two someday!" Raymond smiled, with his brightening in joy.

Gregory looked back at him with a smile. "Indeed, Raymond. I'll promise you that you'll see those two smooching with each other, someday..." The two walked onto the sidewalk back to Edgeworth Law Offices in peace, hoping to see Jove and his beautiful girlfriend Thalassa soon.


	2. The Musical Turnabout Pt 1

_Italics =_ character thoughts.

* * *

 _Defendant Lobby No. 2  
November 20th 9:46 AM  
_

Raymond Shields was quite startled over their newest client that they were defending, neither was Gregory. As it turns out, Jove Justice was accused of murdering a stage musician during the play of the guitar serenade at Sunshine Coliseum. Which, at that point, made Jove contact Gregory for criminal defense because he didn't want to get sent to prison as it would tarnish his whole career. The Juvenile Courts were all full, so the adult courts had to be used as a result.

"I don't what to say about this, Gregory... But this is the youngest client we've ever defended this far in our office's history!" Raymond said skeptically. Gregory looked back at him after he was reading his case notes and placed his finger on his chin in agreement.

His voice was as clear as day when he spoke up. "Indeed. Never had we begun a search for a client this young in my life. _Almost makes me think I should win the world record of "youngest defendant" award to the youngest suspect in LA."_

The doors behind the two open, it revealed the same two that both Gregory and Raymond met back at the bar for warmth after a snowstorm. It revealed both Jove Justice looking frantically scared for his life, as well as his girlfriend Thalassa Gramarye shaking desperately for his boyfriend's safety. She hastily approached Gregory to ask him if he's truly ready to save his boyfriend from prison. "Oh, Gregory! Thank goodness you've arrived in time! Please tell me you were gotten yourself prepared for my future husband's trial! I begging you!"

"It's alright, Ms. Garamarye. Your boyfriend will be safe and sound once we crack the prosecution's case wide open..." Gregory reassured her solemnly, he then looks right at Jove who's worried look bothers Gregory a little because of his wacky facial expressions. "Isn't that right... Jove Justice?"

"Y-Yeah. I totally agree with you with every inch of my heart!" Jove looked surprised when he heard Gregory spoke up his name unexpectedly. "And also, wasn't it at the bar that you should just call me JJ instead of my full name?" Jove's look was all wearily from all the stress he took after an interview with a shady detective.

"Aw, come on JJ? Why the blue look on your face?" Raymond said with a relaxed tone of voice. Jove sighed from hearing Raymond's voice again for the second time.

"Well... My interview with some detective by the name of Tyrell Badd has made me and my wife grow more suspicious of our actions..." Jove said in a downed look. "And heck, I even tried my best not to get my future wife involved either."

"So, you're admitting to perjury am I right?" Gregory looked turned stern. Jove flew back in shock and shook his head fast in denial.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Y-You think my future wife's just gonna be an insane criminal with a history to backstab her future husband in a case of Homicide!?" Jove said in shock, then lowered his arms in a weary look. "You're crazy if you think of that, man."

"Look, Mr. Justice, I'm just trying to help and get the truth straight." Gregory asked calmly in hopes to get a response from the frantic traveling musician. " _I just hope I can get every detail straight so that I can help prove his innocence in this case"._ Mr. Justice, please, can you explain the details of this incident you were involved and held culpable in, exactly?"

Jove placed a finger on his forehead. "Well... Let's see... I was going to the platform at the stage at Sunshine Coliseum to perform to everyone about our newest album that my future wife created... It was called the "Guitar Serenade" and it was going to be held there so that I can improve myself as a musician. I hired a security guard to watch my back as I kept playing the song, but by the time it was over, the security guard I hired was already dead."

"Really? And why were you picked as the main suspect, anyway?" Raymond kept eating his notes as he was done writing them. Jove continued to explain.

"It's mainly because his death took place half an hour after the song had finally finished on stage." Jove said in a calm tone. "By the time I came back, my guard was nowhere to be found, then the police stormed in and I was arrested for his murder because I suddenly found him dead in my changing room."

 _"So that explains why he's the only one who did it... There was no one there backstage."_ Gregory cleared his voice and asks Jove one solid answer to show that he's not the guilty party behind this case. "Mr. Justice, I will ask of this... Did you kill your own security guard?"

"Yes, I absolutely swear beneath my dead father's name!" Jove solemnly agreed. Gregory looked closer and it turns out that his eyes were not the eyes of a killer.

 _"Those eyes don't lie... He really is innocent."_ Gregory positioned himself normally as he has a few minutes left to be inside the courtroom. "Very well, Mr. Justice. I will defend you with all I can in court and I'll surely get you the right verdict you need."

"Thanks, Greg. You're the best!" Jove smiled and was relieved that someone was going to save him in court.

"Do not mention it, Mr. Justice." Gregory acknowledged. Suddenly, the court bailiff went into the lobby and called out to Gregory.

"Mr. Justice! The court is about to be in session!"

Gregory looked at Raymond and immediately spoke up. "That's our cue. Come on, we must not make haste!" The two went inside and were ready to prove Jove Justice's innocence once and for all.

* * *

 **AN: Made this short because of College work. Also, I'm not dead... I have just been lazy with so many events going on with me. Here's a fun fact, both Gregory and Jove's deaths actually BUILT the whole series, if you think about it. If you want to know what I mean by that, then leave a PM and I'll explain it to you.**


	3. The Musical Turnabout Pt 2

_November 20, 10:00 AM_  
 _District Court_  
 _Courtroom No. 8_

The Judge banged on his gave three times. "Court is now in session for the trial of Jove Justice." He then cleared his voice. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Gregory rallied his papers and noticed the man in the brown suit at the opposite side where Gregory was. He sighed - he recognized him as the infamous "Rookie Killer" Winston Payne and this appears to be his first case on the job, apparently. Heck, he was already 32 years old right now!

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Gregory called. Winston was looking a little nervous but continued to keep that grin of confidence.

"The prosecution is, uh, also ready, Your Honor." Winston said calmly. "Oh jitters..." Winston then looked weary. Eventually, the Judge looked surprised as he noticed this.

"Mr. Payne? Is there something wrong?" The Judge asked. Winston sighed in annoyance after the Judge called out to him.

"It's nothing, Your Honor. It's just that my training with Chief Prosecutor Blaise Debeste has been going very downhill over the past few months." Winston explained in a sorrowful tone. "I'm just nervous that this is going to be my first case against this... This... Ravenous excuse of an attorney!"

Gregory was stunned a little but felt weary upon hearing that statement. _"Is it me? Or do prosecutor's get the sickest treatment on the planet or what?"_

"E-Erm, I understand your circumstances well, Mr. Payne." The Judge said, then looked serious. "But we must know that this is your first trial as a prosecutor. Do you have your opening statement setup yet, Mr. Payne?"

"...AHEM. Yes, Your Honor." Winston played with his hair once more. "The murder took place at around 10PM on November 19th. Apparently speaking, a man by the name of Jove Justice was performing on stage at Sunshine Coliseum after the Troupe Gramarye postponed their performance there and decided to substitute with him, instead."

Gregory looked surprised. _"Wait... So Jove wasn't the only entertainer at the Coliseum?"_

Winston continued his opening statement. "But unfortunately, Jove had been keeping forged bills of cash in his locker backstage and his so-called security guard named Steven Guards eventually found them lying outside. So when Jove arrived backstage and encounters the poor guard, he approaches him and picks up his guitar... And then, WHAM! Smack him there! Hit him hard in the head to silence him of his doings."

The Judge looked stern. "Mr. Payne, do you have evidence that points to the defendant's guilt?" Winston nodded arrogantly.

"Yes, Your Honor." Winston continued to explain. "The murder weapon was this guitar that the defendant keeps on calling it "Betsy", we also have the postponed slip that shows that the Gramarye's intentions of arriving at the Sunshine Coliseum have been delayed for another time AND the times when the guitar serenade was being performed on-stage. And last but not least, the autopsy report for the victim."

The Judge nodded in agreement. "The court accepts these into evidence." All the evidence that Winston proposed are now in Gregory's court record. He sighed in relief that he has the proof needed to find the truth to the case since he couldn't access the crime scene late at night because of his son Miles Edgeworth.

"Mr. Payne, do you have your first witness ready?" The Judge asked. Winston nodded.

"Yes, the prosecution would like to call in the detective to the stand." Winston demanded. The Judge accepts Winston's proposal.

"Very well. Bailiff, please bring in the detective to this case to the stand." The Judge banged his gavel as the detective appeared.

The detective arrived onto the witness stand. He appears to be around 38-years-old, wore a brown detectives trenchcoat, round-lenses glasses, short brown hair, a watch on his right arm, grey-black pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and black business shoes.

Winston spoke up to him. "Witness, please state your name and occupation if you will."

"Ah, yes. My name is Detective Rip Lacer." He spoke in a timid manner. "I was the one in charge of investigating the whole scene while Detective Badd was interviewing the witnesses and the defendant." He continued. "He was going to testify about what he found out so far from the witnesses... But has something to do with some weird thief organization. Wasn't sure about that."

 _"Two detectives in one case, huh? That's astonishing..."_ Gregory thought wearily.

"Mr. Lacer, could you please testify about what you found so far at the crime scene?" The Judge asked. Detective Lacer looked confident.

"I do, Your Honor. And it's enough to prove the defendant's GUILT!" Detective Lacer barked with blood pumping through his veins, all of a sudden. Gregory was struck back by the unexpected shout that came from the detective.

"Wha... What in the name!?" Gregory was more startled. He knows that defending Jove Justice was difficult that he expected all thanks to a rowdy detective that appears so confident in his name as "detective".

Jove hopes that Gregory finds his innocence in court somewhere...

* * *

 **AN: I have a lot of stuff I got to do... So, I'm gonna have to stop here just to save me some time to do all my important work and stuff. Yes, I know, College can be troublesome, but that's what life is. Oh yeah, I also got a job that also increased my workload. Oops.**

 **Another thing, for those that don't know who Rip Lacer is, he is actually "Wataru Shirase" from Ace Attorney Investigations 2. The other detective from the IS-7 incident. We don't actually get to see him in-game, so I thought it would be better to add him in this fic.**


	4. Announcement

**AN: Salaam Ace Attorney fans, I have a very special announcement to make for the future of this story and possibility of me returning to the Ace Attorney fandom.**

 **So recently, I returned from a very long trip to Istanbul, Turkey from all to my hometown city in Dallas, Texas. I enrolled in newer classes at College, so I'm going to expect a huge ton of homework and writing which is going to limit me a lot of what I can do here from FanFiction and FictionPress.**

 **I know writing can be a frustrating business to me and to a lot of people out there in the community, but I can assure that I will resume on whatever ideas I planned and posted on the internet. As for my OCs, they're going to remain on my Bio until I decide what I can do with them.**

 **Now for this story... I'm not going to delete this. Mainly because of the amount of hard work I've done for it, so I'm just going to safely discontinue it and move on. I know it's disappointing, but the amount of future work I have can no longer bring me that urge to continue working on this fic.**

 **So there you have it, I'm going back to College and resume my original story that is posted on FictionPress. The link is on my Bio.**

 **Khoda Hafez ("Goodbye" in Persian/Farsi).**


End file.
